when you were mine
by Prepsage21
Summary: Bella a Hybrid Dated Edward years ago until Edward made a mistake,Now he's back in forks with his new wife what feelings can come up along with his return? is there a chance for Bella & Edward's Happiness once again or does fate have other plans in mind? will Bella ever know the reason behind Edward leaving? its rated M for certain chapters and some language.
1. when you were mine BPOV

BPOV

Laying in my bed, I begin to contemplate the many ways I want to have Tanya Denali's head on a stick! I've never a violent person, I just hate Tanya for taking away the only man I've truly loved. Look at me, 6 years later and still harboring hatred and the need for revenge. I thought I was better than that but I guess I wrong. Lately I just couldn't help myself not, since the day Alice told me Edward was coming back to Forks with his new wife. Just thinking about _him_ in the arms of the vampire world's biggest tart was enough to make my blood boil. A part of me has been able to move on but there's also another part of me that can never let go of Edward's memory. I truly loved him and my heart couldn't just throw him away like he never meant anything to me. He did, the day I looked into his eyes was the day he became my world, my heart, and my soul. And now that some other girl was making him happy… It's like someone just killed me and I've been plunged into a never ending nightmare. I still remember the day he left me like it was yesterday and the call I got from Alice who told me everything.

_*flashback*_

_"Come, take a walk with me" Edward says quietly, as I got out of my car. He averts his eyes, turning his head and body in motion towards the woods standing densely before us. Confused I followed his pace, meeting up with him in a small patch surrounded by trees, and stopping in the middle. I look up at him as he turns towards me. Leaning to the side he looks too tall before me. But stood there like he had no life in him what so ever._

_"I'm leaving Forks" Edward breaths quietly, aiming his eyes down to look at me. He looks agonized, like he regretted what he just said._

_"Ok, ummm I'll start packing" I answer still confused by Edward's sudden change in behavior._

_"No Bella, I don't want you to come." He says plainly, no emotion in his voice._

_"W-why not," I stutter, pain lacing my voice._

_"You're not good for me Bella"_

_"I'm not good enough for you" at this point there were tears forming in my eyes. "You don't love me" I whisper_

_"No" He replied bluntly, but his expression told me that he was hurt._

_"I'm leaving, I won't come back to be yours again. You can go on with your life, without me in it. You can be happy, you deserve to be Bella. It will be as if I never existed, like you never knew me. You can just forget me" Edward breathes in almost a husky whisper._

_He kisses my head one last time and the tears pour down my face. My heart was ripped in two knowing the love of my life didn't love me back._

_"Don't forget were you belong" I whisper, my voice pained._

_I give him one last look with tears burned eyes and arms are crossed. I was whimpering, trying to comprehend what he just said. With one last puppy eyed agonized look, I watch as he flashes away. Realization of what just happened finally hits me, Edward just dumped me. Suddenly my legs are weak, I stumble, struggling to regain balance as I make my way home. It felt so surreal walking in alone, I would always come home to Edward here or he would be by my side. But not this time._

_I hear my phone ring and get the call the officially rips the rest of my heart out. I thank Alice for getting it to me and she apologizes to no avail. She knew I was hurt even though I told her it was fine and wasn't her fault, but that was only partly true. She offers to come over for comfort, but I told her she didn't need to. She even offered to go get Edward for me, and as nice as it sounded it was obvious he didn't want me, so I declined. Unable to do more for me Alice says her goodbyes and hangs up as did I. Trudging up the stairs and falling in my bed I crying endlessly._

_The love of my life, loved someone else and it felt like it had just been ripped in half. But even that couldn't even describe one tenth of what I felt. The anger, sadness and hurt. It was like an anvil was sitting on my chest and I was gasping for air with no relief. Caged with no freedom. I cried until sleep consumed me. I needed to escape the nightmare that had just invaded my once perfect world._

_*end flash back*_

_Since that day life as I know it has ended. Some days I can put on a smile and pretend I'm ok, other days I can't get out of bed. The depression is like a lingering dark cloud and I'm just a slave to my own emotions. No matter how hard I tried there was no relief, no escape from it! I felt trapped in my own world, so much I couldn't breathe, like I had become a slave to my own existence. With each day that passed it got harder and harder. Since then my birthday meant nothing to me. Without Edward my world was just crushed._

_And it's even worse now because he is coming back with his wife, Tanya, and I'm being forced to help the Cullens cater a 'welcome home party'.' Some party that will leave me in tears before the night was over. But at the same time I wanted to go to see how 'pretty' this wife of his was. I've heard a lot about Tanya from my friend Irina these past few years, who's back up in Denali. She's been telling me all kinds of stories about Tanya and how she is a slut. She tried to tell Edward but he was not having it, when confronted about it Tanya denied it and went on about how much she loved Edward. Listening to that made me sick. I know Irina isn't one to just make things up and knowing that made me feel better. The evil side of me didn't want Edward to get hurt like I did but at the same time I wanted him to know my pain. Maybe it would serve him right and he would realize what he had. Before he threw me away like the trash he obviously thought I was._

_'Ugh' I disgusted myself with the new hobby in life I found, which was just slumping in my bed not caring to even try to help myself. God I was pathetic! It wasn't long before sleep consumed me. I found myself dreaming of the day he was mine and I was his. It was perfect. Hope for a day for us to belong to one another again crept its way in my dreams. I longed for a day when we'd be together again, even if it was never meant to be._

_

**A/N: favorite and review! Let me know what you think and what do you expect to happen at the party next chapter?**


	2. the party

The party.

I signed pulling myself out of bed; it was the day of the party this week passed by so quickly, it was crazy. So typically like other days which were not very often I would start my day with a shower; breakfast and a morning run to sooth my nerves on the days my body wanted to get out of bed. Today was not one of those mornings so I had to pull myself out of bed knowing I would see Edward again made me feel depressed but a tiny flame of happiness flickers deep inside me. But immediately goes away when I realize he is married. Ten again that Burning Question arose is he happily married I doubt it if he is aware of Tanya's ways. It's either that or he just doesn't care, The Edward I knew would not stoop so low. Then again the Edward I thought I knew wouldn't leave me but he did. Throwing 3 years of us together away.

With a sigh the rest of my day was already laid out for me, I have already eaten and dressed the only things I had to do while still at home once I got to the Cullen's Alice would take care of the rest of me. Then I asked myself a question, do I really want to go to this party. I'm a grown woman I should not have to be forced.

No my mind screamed.

Yes.

No.

Yes, Alright Fine. I made up my mind I would be a woman I could face Edward I would show him that I made it without him. It was a long and difficult 6 years but I would show him that I was over him even though I was not. But I couldn't let him see that I would let him see I came out on top, that I was happy inside and out as much as I wanted him to experience what I felt I loved him to much to let him see all the pain he put me through.

Finishing my agonizing mental Argument of clear distress I shook my head and went to the Cullen's place. Quickly Greeted by Emmett.

"Oh hey Emmett" I smiled waving.

"Hey Bells!" He yelled picking me up in a hug.

"Ok, Ok Emmett I get it you missed me, I can't breathe" I choked trying to hug back.

"oops sorry sis" He apologized putting me down.

"Sis?" I questioned.

"yeah what's wrong with it?" He asked in confusion.

"Nothing Emmett, just you still consider me family" I admitted.

"Of course I do Bella, We all do!" Emmett smiled and I did to feeling happier I had family even though I wasn't with Edward anymore I suddenly didn't feel alone anymore. With that Emmett led me into the house where I was quickly being pulled by Alice.

"Ahh, Alice" I squealed stumbling.

"Sorry Bella, But we need to get started!" She squealed dragging me upstairs from what I could see I saw Emmett shaking his head, before my view was cut off when I got upstairs feeling myself being pushed into a chair in front of a vanity.

"Please be Gentle Ali"

"Of course Bella" With that she began brushing through my hair, Before I Knew it my make up was on a smoky eye with mascara and glossed red lips and my hair was curled.

"Woah Alice! You really take this seriously, you don't waste a second" I gasp hearing a little giggle behind me.

"of course I do beauty is important, Bella" She squeaked waving a finger at me, which mad eme shake my head with a smile. "ok time for the dress" She added with a squeal. Pulling out a silky thigh high strapless red dress that would hug all my curves even my butt and put my cleavage on display cruse me for having boobs I'm not much of a let it all hang out kind of girl.

"Wow Alice, It's beautiful" I tell her feeling the material.

"you can have it" She says.

"really Alice?" I question. " I don't want to take from you" I add.

"of course you're Not Bella" She shushed. "I bought it and only wore it once, I have plenty of other dresses." She explains.

"Well if you insist" I say with a tone were she knew I had given in. so I take the dress and wiggle the silk robe Alice made me wear off and slip the dress on as she helped me zip it up and as I predicted my breasts were pushed right up into view but I felt pretty for the first time since Edward stopped telling me how beautiful and pretty I was I was hot so I thought I could get used to this dress plus it's not like I had to wear it all night long.

"Oh-my-god, Bella you look amazing. Just a few more things" She squealed pulling out a pair of black platform pumps. "Ah ha! Perfect! For you Bella" She squealed putting them on the floor so I could step in them, which I did. I felt wobbly they were like 3 inches with an inch plat form.

"easy there Bella don't fall" Alice assured.

"I won't I'm just not used to heals so big" I admit.

"don't worry you will after some time it will fell just as if your wearing sneakers!" She enthused.

"haha, funny Alice" I chuckle with an eye roll. "now what else is there to do Alice?" I ask.

"just this" She smiles, putting hoop earrings in my ears clasping a silver heart pendant around my neck. Looking in the mirror I felt Gorgeous, Beautiful and sexy for the first time in what seemed like eternity then I knew I could face the party and still feel good.

"Did I do good?" I heard Alice, squeak with curiosity.

"Yes, Yes! A million times yes!" I yelled hugging her.

"good!" she praised. "now let's get down stairs and finish the decorations" She told me as she pushed me along slowly ushering me down the stairs everyone's eyes on me, everyone all stopped what they were doing to look at me for the first time ever I was the center of attention in the room and I was noticed.

"Wowza" Irina said her mouth agape.

"Irina you came!" I squealed going over to hug her.

"of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world if you know what I mean" She laughs while play fully nudging me.

"oh yeah right!"I say bursting into a small laugh.

"are you helping with decorating?" I ask her.

"sure am!" she enthused, helping everyone work with all of us working in the span of 2 hours everything was done and more guest's arrived the pack came Carmen and her husband showed up followed by Kate.

"Bella!" Jake called coming to hug me. "wow you look great. I missed you so much" he added.

"Me to Jake, Sorry I've just been in the dumps a lot these past few years and I apologize." I tell him with a fake smile. He puts his hand on my shoulders.

"It's Absolutely fine Bella, I understand you need time" He assures me.

"thanks, that's exactly what I wanted to say just couldn't find the right words." I explain.

"I know the feeling Bella." He smiles. "well you hungry?" he asks.

"A little." I admit. Following him to grab some food while everyone else gets Into the part swing as we wait for the main guests to arrive.

In the midst of my cheese burger with BBQ and lettuce on it, Edward and Tanya walk in. That's when I swallowed my food hard put the plate down and all my earlier self confidence flew south my heart beat franticly against my chest. My palms got cold and clammy but I mustered up the courage and walked over to him suddenly discouraged at the sight of Tanya how was I kidding she was Gorgeous how could I compete with that.

"Bella, Is that you?" Edward suddenly asked.

"y-yeah" I stuttered blush flowing, hoping to god he don't see it or hear my heart beat.

"wow you look great." He complimented nervously as I nodded and Tanya noticed everything. As soon as she did he was all over him swatting me away.

"Uh excuse me 'Tanya' I presume could you not be rude I would like a talk with Edward." I tell her in the  
most polite way I can.

"not with those feelings Slut I see that Blush smell your blood and hear your heart beat, I am the only one allowed to have those feelings so back off Edward's mine." Tanya claimed so rudely which almost had me in tears.

"at least, I don't parade my body around and announce every detail of my life! Your just Jealous because you were a second pick. And unlike you I'm waiting for the right man I don't just go out a pick anyone because unlike you I'm proper!" I seethed. Stammering away taking my food with me sitting composed in the corner nibbling.

The rest of the evening Edward Ignored me, Tanya was all over Edward the whole time did she ever let him go ugh it made me sick to my stomach. As hurt as I was now I took great pleasure in thinking of the many things Edward endured with Tanya by his side, then an evil grin spread across my face I can't stand her and I barely knew her for a few hours I'd have killed myself if I had to put up with her for 6 years.

What really made me feel better was a dance with Jake, Edward stared at us the whole time as Tanya scolded him but he didn't seem fazed by it, like he was used to it.

I left at Mid-night unable to stand being there longer Even though Jake was there I just couldn't it hurt more and more to see Edward n the arms of a girl who toys with his heart knowing he didn't deserve that but a part of me wished he knew my pain.

Home was my Sanctuary, Upon getting in I fed my kitten Zsa patting her head locking up, heading to my bedroom taking everything off getting a shower to clean up after falling in my bed that's when the tears came streaming down my face.

How could I be so stupid Tanya was pretty even prettier than me I could see why Edward wanted her regardless of her ways. I was stupid for thinking he would come back to me realizing how much he hurt me. I know in my dreams right.

Being so exhausted sleep welcomed me although I was reluctant to sleep, I drifted off anyway dreading whatever day was to follow I knew I would not leave my bed.

_

A/N: how was it? Did you expect this? Tell me review! I'm thinking about Fridays for updating and since it's so successful ill shift my focus to this story it seems very well liked but sadly it gets worse before it gets better like all good stories and please I need ideas for further chapters would you guys like an EPOV do we really wanna know how Edward feels? Let me know! 


	3. Hurt feelings EPOV

Hurt feelings.

EPOV.

After all these years I was still Ok, but after last night it hit me I could feel as if my world was crashing down on me. Seeing Bella Dance with Jake I felt myself suppressing growls, Tanya scolded me the whole time for staring but I didn't care after awhile I learned to just get used to it there's no changing Tanya. She seemed so sweet in the beginning maybe because I chased her back I think no she just enjoys the fact I'm hers. I wouldn't know she goes to great lengths to keep me out of her head.

I signed heavily as I stood on a dock throwing rocks into the water below, Watching the sunrise got me thinking about the scent of Bella's perfume. The smell reminded me of our first kiss because it was the perfume she was wearing that day Britney Spears Fantasy it smells like cotton candy. Then it really hit me I still had feelings for Bella I thought I'd lost and had long forgotten were there seeing her again brought out a possessive side to me I felt the need to protect her again.

How could I be such as asshole I wallowed too much in self hatred I hurt the only women I love very badly. My world was crumbling, all the little hints that were there all these years telling me that Bella was My one I never noticed Like every time I saw a read truck or a blue Volvo, I would hope it was her, I also had to fight not dialing her number when I scrolled by it. What was I to do, I know I was an asshole last night only because Tanya was around and I knew Bella would not want to speak to me And I don't blame her I threw hell upon her.

I just have to know now if she was Ok even if I was too much of a chicken shit and scared that Tanya would hurt Bella to tell Bella what I feel she would probably push me away though. I still had to know how she was feeling today. I just hoped she still lived in the same house so I began to walk there to my surprise she did her blue Volvo in the drive way. The car I bout her for our second anniversary, Taking a sharp intake of breath I walked up and knocked.

"Ugh who could that be!" Bella grumbled, climbing out of bed slumping her way down the stairs and opening the door to reveal the last person she wanted to see.

"oh it's you" Bella said with an eye roll.

"uh Hi, you sound chipper this morning"

"Shut up Edward, Just Come in" Bella replied stepping aside to let Edward in she closes the door behind him.

"I..I just wanted to s..see if you were o…ok" I stuttered.

Bella signed "I'll be alright Edward, like they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Bella chuckled nervously.

"Yeah" I laughed nervously too. "hey listen, I want to apologize for Tanya's behavior last night it was inappropriate and I should have got her in line." I admitted apologetically.

"Edward, I do appreciate the gesture But it isn't all your fault I just don't like Tanya and her behavior was more than inappropriate she was a downright bitch" Bella stated.

"Bella, name calling" I warned.

"oh so do I have to be nice just because she's your wife?" Bella asks getting a little angry.

"I would prefer it to avoid another blow out cause then I have to hear her whine all night long"

"Awwww poor Eddie can't be a man" Bella replied bluntly with a tone that she was making fun of it.

"Bella stop!" I cried.

"what am I gonna spare your feelings, oh like you did mine. Oh wait you didn't so why should I take in consideration." Bella said angrily.

"I know Bella, But try this isn't you." I tried to soothe.

"Just like it wasn't you to leave me alone and helpless in the middle of the woods!. Just like it wasn't you to cheat on me! I found out from Alice for crying out loud! Over the phone for that matter! Just like it wasn't you to do that to me!" Bella seethed her voice heated with anger.

"you know what. I came over here because I care! I did not come over here to be lectured! Yes I know I made a mistake but we all do it don't mean I deserve to hear about it every moment of the rest of my eternal life" I cried out back to her.

" yes you do Edward you deserve it all! For the hell you put me through and you deserve to be stuck with Tanya for the rest of your life!" Bella screamed leaving me speechless.

"you know what just get out! I don't exist to you fuck off do us both a favor!" Bella yelled pushing me out the door slamming it and locking it behind me.

With that I heard her kick the door and begin to sob loudly my heart filled with agony at all the stuff I had done To her to my family not only did I hurt her but my family to they must hate me for hurting Bella she's like a sister to my adopted siblings and another daughter to Carlisle and Esme I sure had a lot of Mistakes to fix and a lot of trust to earn back I just wonder if it's too late for Bella and I if fate means for us to be together and this was meant to happen to lead into bringing us closer somehow. I just don't know, hurt and angry I flashed back to mine and Tanya's and waited for her to return, while I slumped in bed staying clad in my silk boxers. Wanting to cry a river and just die.

Sobbing loud Bella shifted through her purse for her cell dialing the number of the only person she knew that would make no exceptions to come help her.

_A/N: I hope this makes some clarity Edward loves Bella but there's a lot of other un resolved feelings in Edward he is doubtful. So as usual read and fav and review! If you have ideas for following chapters let me know I need some smooth ones before the new drama sets in hehehe it will end happy don't worry! And what's your thoughts on who Bella is calling there's a number of options! See you tomorrow! Or next Friday or sometime soon! On another note on my profile theres a link to my FB group come join! I will be posting pics! Also I have another story about 5-6 real chapters are done if you want it ill post it here till then bye!  
_


	4. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE!

Please read!

I Emily (prepsage21) Has discovered some guest reviews in my email that won't show up under my reviews on here so I'm writing this to clear some shit up for Y'all first off Edward is not a cunt for saying "it will be as if I never existed" that scene was being portrayed like new moon! No one fucking complained in the actual movie when Edward came back. And Edward did not anticipate it But HELLO! Edward has family in forks! So him and Tanya decided to move there at the far end of forks so Edward wouldn't see Bella again so he did not know he would see Bella again at that party! But he did so the drama goes on second don't use cunt in my reviews these go in my email to! And stop telling me I need a beta if you're not gonna offer to help me out and if its in the M rated category it is in that for sexual content and language for later on.

sorry if I sound harsh but its true I wanted to clear a lot of it up and more will be cleared up later I don't care if you think its been written by a 14 year old I love the good readers and reviewers I do have right now if you know of a good beta please pm me until tomorrow or later loads of updates coming soon!

I love everyone of you guys! Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Consoling and tanyas Fury

Consoling &amp; Tanya's fury.

Irina answers her phone hearing Bella's sobs, and becomes worried.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" Irina asks concern lacing her voice.

"Can you come down here, I need to talk to you? Please Irina!" I sob loudly into the phone.

"Alright Bella, I'm on my way" she says hanging up.

It was only a few seconds later when she knocked on my door. I was sobbing in her arms only seconds later.

"It's ok Bella, just tell me what's wrong" Irina soothes.

I nod and invite her in.

"Ooooooh nice decor!" Irina gushes looking around at my new decorations.

"Thanks" I say, ushering her to the couch.

"No problem Bella" she says, moving over so I can sit next to her.

I sigh emotionally and start talking.

"Edward and I got into a fight." I tell her, looking away. Tears stinging my eyes again... Irina noticed immediately, pulling me into her arms while I sobbed, my face buried, tears soaking her pale cold skin.

"Bella, It's alright I'm here. Don't cry, what was it about?" She asks.

"He just wanted to see if I was Ok after last night and we snapped at each other" I sobbed in to her as she rubbed my back.

"It's alright Bella. It happens, I even snap on Kate every so often" She replies.

"Yes, but I kicked him out I was so angry at him it blinded my feelings at that moment I wanted to apologize, but when I opened the door he was already gone! Irina I miss him!" I cried.

"You still love him?" She asks.

"Yes I do, I know I shouldn't but I do. I never let him go, he's my one Irina" I sob looking up with tear filled eyes.  
She sighed before she spoke. "You know Bella, before the party I got Edward talking. They're not having sex. He's wanted his first time to be with you, that's all he said before he hung up. I guess he thought he said too much or… I don't know I'm surprised he still a virgin with Tanya pfft…. I suspect she's getting it elsewhere. Bella we need to get Tanya out of the picture!" She said firmly.

"I….I didn't know that. But he was always so sweet. Yes I agree, I've known her what 2 weeks maybe, and I already think she's a horrible disgrace for a vampire" I agreed nodding at her.

"Yeah, to think I called her my sister. All she does is waste her immortal life, she's a liar, thief, manipulator, and seductress. The list goes on" She stated firmly.

"Wow that's a lot…" I said sadly. Starting to feel bad for the man who broke my heart.

"I know it is and I had to live with her for like 1000 years" Irina confessed.

"That's bad, I'd hate to live with her she's an awful person!" I exclaim.

"You're telling me" Irina chuckled the door bursting open we both gasped at who appeared in the door way.

"Hey bitch!" Tanya screeched.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?!" Irina yells.

"I'm here for the bitch who keeps trying to steal my husband!" Tanya yells.

"Excuse me! For your information he came over here to apologize to me!" I yell at her.

"I don't want him seeing a petty hybrid!" Tanya stated and I gasped.

"Wait you're not human?" Irina asked shocked.

"No I'm half human half vampire" I said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Irina stammered

"It's a long story Irina, it really is long and painful" I sigh tears in my eyes she pulls me into her arms.

"Tanya leave! You've done enough" Irina yells hugging me tightly.

"Oh please save the sob story" Tanya says irritated.

"How did you find out?!" I stammer.

"I saw you drinking blood in the kitchen and you were eating human food at the party so I did a little research turns out she's a hybrid"

"Tanya you should know better than to pry into people's lives" I stammer.

"And you know better than to steal peoples husbands Bitch" Tanya said scornfully.

That's when she began destroying my house until Irina threw her out. She found me on my knees clutching a gold heart pendant necklace engraved E+B forever that Edward had given me for my birthday.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Irina soothed as she kneeled by me pulling me into her arms.

"It's alright Irina. I really need to tell the Cullen's now" I tell her and she nods.

"Alright come on I'll help you." She smiles leading me to my car and driving me to the Cullen's.

"Might as well get it over with" I said walking up to the Cullen's door.

Walking in, I gather the Cullen's, smile at Edward, and urge them to sit down. They all looked worried as I composed myself by Irina.

"All you guys think I'm human but truth is I'm not. I'm a Hybrid, half human, half vampire, frozen 17" I say sadly as they all gasp Emmett's jaw hanging open.

**A/N: here it is sorry it took so long Bella's back story is coming next! This is beta'd by storyobessed from this chapter on! As always review!  
**


	6. My story

My story.

"Holy Fuck" was Emmett's initial reaction to my statement

"Don't yell! " Just hear me Out I have reasons" I say loudly as I see the shock in Edward's eyes

"W-Why Bella?" Edward asks shocked.

"it was about 100 years ago, Being a hybrid my mother died having me and after that my dad raised me up until I was about the age of 5 then he became an alcoholic and i as forced to feed myself most of the time when he wasn't drunk so I could never hunt on my own at the age of 12 he dumped me off with a family friend telling me he didn't want me and he blamed me for my mom's death I didn't mean it" Tears welled up but I squeezed Irina's hand and continues on.

"after that I was too depressed I never wanted blood I barely at human food I got depressed until Edward came into my life I didn't want to talk about anything so I led him to think I was human and he made me feel better once i felt better i started having blood bags but I usually drink so much when I do or go to crazy its embarrassing so I drank my blood meals in private until Tanya saw me" Tears feel even more I cries telling then what Tanya had done and every ones mouth dropped Edward came to hug me He gives me a little kiss and I lean into it.

"thanks for understanding" I tell him my voice cracking from sadness.

"It's alright My Bella I do I'm happy you told me but never keep things from us promise" I nodded quickly as I leaned in him for support.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I'm sure Charlie didn't mean that" Esme said frowning.

"I'm sorry Esme but he did at least I think so because I haven't seen him since that day" I admitted sorrow laced throughout my tone.

"well were all the Better for knowing this Bella" Jasper says nodding.

"I'm just stunned, but excited my favorite sister lives forever!" Alice squealed as she gave me a tight hug.

"Yes but still breakable" I smiles through sadness and the tears that were now pouring.

"Bella, It's ok" she smiled wiping my face.

"Bella do you mind we talk?" Edward said softly I look over to see the sadness and agony that seemed to gather in his bright topaz eyes but I nodded a bit scared at what he might have to say.

"Alright Edward" I nodded and grabbed my hooded sweatshirt following him.

"There's a lot of things I want to talk about" He starts as we walk out the door just as I looked back to see Irina smile at me, then I look back to Edward as we start walking through a path in the woods.

"damn right there is Edward" She stammered.

"Bella don't I really just need you to listen right now" His voice cracked with sadness. "I just can't right it anymore" He added he voice appearing even more in agony.

I nodded hearing him say that but what did he mean by 'I can't fight it anymore'

"What do you mean Edward" I asked curiously getting closer to him.

"You deserve an apology and an explanation" He went on.

"What is it Edward, but yes I do" I tell him getting worried.

"First I want to apologize for our fight I had no right to say what I said and you were right I do deserve to be stuck with Tanya for the rest of eternity" He started.

"Edward I didn't mean that I was just angry I can't stay mad at you forever well for most things" I smiled slightly.

"Good to know Bella after that it got me thinking I realized you need a man, I still cared because before I went to apologize I realized I still have feelings for you so I been pondering the decision with my family that I would man up and divorce Tanya and the family would ban together if she were to try anything because truth fully I can't fight the feelings I have for you anymore It's become too painful"

In that moment my heart hurt for the boy I still loved correction he had become a man the man I always knew he could be this is all I wanted was to know the truth.

"You want to divorce Tanya?" my jaw almost hung open.

"Yes, I found her cheating on me she was having sex with what looked to be a human guy when I confronted her she tried to lie her way out of it I eventually stopped prying because truth is far from Tanya's ability and realized the life I chose I'm so ashamed Bella Which brings me to the reason behind my leaving and what happened with Me and Tanya" He explained and I could feel fresh tears stinging in my eyes.

"Go on please Edward" I nodded wanting to listen.

"I tell you this now because Tanya is on one of her week long hunting trips or as I call 'the fuck week' and I'm tired of being scared anymore" He explained first.

"Go on I want to hear it all" I said Looking right into his eyes I swear he was gonna cry if he could.

"it started towards the end of our relationship, I was feeling like a less than perfect guy I thought I was a monster and I wasn't the man you needed me to be, so one day I found Tanya and she manipulated me by pretending to understand how I was feeling" He continues and my anger just boiled I hated Tanya this wasn't Edwards fault at all I felt so horrible for being mad and upset at him for all these years.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry" He nodded smiling a bit then began the rest of the story.

"I made the mistake and chased her back, I was blinded it wasn't long before she became hostel she made me break up with you she made me marry her if I didn't she threatened to kill you I had to protect you" He cried out sounding scared.

"Oh Edward I'm sorry I stayed mad at you for merely nothing" I started crying now tears flowing as I hugged him.

"Bella I love you and I want to be with you I have always loved you that never changed" he chocked holding me tightly to him in a hug.

"Irina told me you weren't having sex with Tanya because you always wanted me to be your first is that true?" I asked hoping it was.

"it is true Bella I always wanted that but I wanted to be proper and wait till marriage for you because i know you wanted a man I just wanted to be good" He says.

"you are good I love you" He smiled at my words and lightly kissed me.

"I'm feeling a bit un loved though Edward I need to know I'm yours completely and you forgive me" I grinned evilly.

"You really want to?" he asked surprised.

"I do Edward lets tie our bond, let us savor being together again" He grinned and his eyes softened as he looked at me but in moments he had me pressed to a tree my legs around him in a heated make out session he made me moan when his cool icy tongue slipped into my warm mouth getting acquainted with my tongue.

His lips are soft yet cool and smooth like marble just how I always remembered them making us both moan at the contact all the while I can feel the hard tent growing in his jeans.

"Mmmmm!" I moaned in delight this felt sp wrong but so right.

"oh Bella I need you" he moaned as he kissed my neck then moving to take my sweat shirt off then my shirt I was wearing one of this Genie bras by now my nipples already hard peaks you could see through the fabric.

I saw Edward lick his lips and rub his thumb over my left nipple making me whimper so I took his jacket and shirt off kissing his nipples while I pull his shirt over his head taking the opportunity slipping down to my knees allowing Edward to take my bra off letting my 40 C size breasts hang free.

"my dear Bella you look lovely from this angle" he grinned then picked up on what I was going to do when I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down.

"B-B-Bella you don't h-have t-to" He stuttered.

"relax I want to" I smiled reaching in pulling his cock out he moaned loud probably relived his dick could swell to its natural length nothing obstructing his erection, god he was so big.

I licked my lips and took the tip in my mouth sucking a licking on it earning my moans and he reaches down and tangled his fingers in my hair holding my head; god it felt so good sucking on such an intimate pat of Edward that alone had me almost cumming.

"ohhhhh! Bella!" he groaned watching me.

I began to stroke his base going to trail soft kisses around the tip and down his shaft where my hand wasn't stroking.

"Oh fuck! Bella!" He yelled and gently pushed in my mouth, I took as much as I could reach nipping sucking licking till Edward got weak in the knees.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Edward cries his head thrown back. "I'm gonna cum!" he yells my eyes going up to see him looking as me all of a sudden he pushes to the back of my throat, I feel him shake and tremble now feeling his cool cluid leaking down swallowing every last drop.

He pulls out to lay me in a patch of grass beside us he lays on top of me.

"that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen you do it was amazing" He grinned going up exploring my body with his eyes he pulls my pants underwear and heels off, then quickly getting his pants and boxers down.

"wow you're so beautiful " I whispered wondering how lucky I was to be with him.

"you're the beautiful one my dear and came down to lay on top of me beginning to place kisses along my neck down to my chest.

"So fucking sinfully sexy it's amazing" Edward whispers between kisses.

"I" ….kiss…."love" …kiss…kiss "you"… More kisses.. "Bella" he moaned between kisses.

"Oh Edward, I love you too" I moaned due to the cool kisses he was leaving down my heated skin.

"I want to make love to you, this might hurt if it's too much just tell me and we will stop" he explains smiling getting comfortable between my legs wrapping on arm around me holding me close to him, but I had the need to be impossibly closer, but I nod at his words.

He smiles looking me in the eyes before swooping down to gives me a passionate kiss, just as he pushes inside slowly but surely reaching my barrier swallowing my short cry.

"Oh Edward!" I cried feeling myself stretch to adjust to his large size.

"you ok baby?" he asks a little worried but I nod.

"just relax baby you'll be fine" He smiles stroking my hair beginning soft sensual deep thrusts within me.

in an out over and over again, as he fills me to the hilt each time our moans and growls of pleasure Echoing through the trees.

"oh Bella! So fucking amazing!" he growled picking his pace up.

"Oh Edward, Faster" I breathed as he obligated.

"mmmm" Edward moaned lightly.

"Oh Edward!" I cried.

his movements became faster till moments later we both cum together both shouting one another's names out of the extreme pleasure that took us over.

It wasn't long after before Edward pulled out dressing each other he carried me back to my house and unlocking it with my keys that were in my pocket.

"excuse the mess uhm Tanya happened and I haven't gotten everything all picked up" I say nervously.

He signed before he spoke. "the important thing is your Ok" he smiled a little locking the door carrying me up stairs were we both enjoy a hot shower to relax and a nice long late day nap.

"Sleep well Edward" I smiles as he covered me up just as I snuggled into is cool chest hearing him purr, I made me smile as how happy I made him.

"Good night my Bella our happiness is just within reach hold on a little longer I love you and I'm so very sorry for the hurt I caused you" He tells me as we lay there.

"I love you to and your love will heal me in time ill forgive completely, and I cant wait to be with you forever and Tanya gone" I tell him yawning.

"Indeed my love indeed " he smiles covering us up more as he turns the light off letting the AC run as we both drift off both happily as peace at least for now.

_

**A/N: I apologize for such a long overdue chapter but I had some writers block and creativity dimmed but I made a plan trust me I got a plan yes they had sex and Edward found his Balls lol! Hope you like it this chapter will bring them together for further chapters and my beta seems to have gone away idk were she went shes got MIA but for now enjoy!**


	7. another authors note

Authors note

I know this story isn't going very far and my beta is pretty busy and I really don't wanna delete this story I have plans for it who still with me?

-Prepsage21


	8. PLEASE READ

I know another authors note

but would you guys maybe like chapter 6 (my story) to be re written and have Bella not forgive him to fast? But my plan now sets the basis for the rest of the story about 12 more chapters and it includes the epilogue. I am un sure right now and want to ask the advice of my reviews/readers so please guys any help whatever you want I'm sure I can work in.

Prepsage21


End file.
